rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Rzzar
Esther Rzzar is a 21 year old female half-breed character. She is crossed between elf and human, and is not known to be particularly religious. She is a member of the Rzzar family. Appearance Esther wears a top that is leather around her torso with brown strips to help secure it. The leather is colored like the ore of runite, to match her shoulders. Her shoulders and down to her elbow are armored with mostly steel and a very layer of runite on the outside. It's all connected by small chain mail, to make it slightly easier for movement. Below her elbow to her wrist is also leather with brown strips within to secure her wrist to prevent it from being twisted. Around her wist is a gray belt, which holds the sheath to her blade and also a few knives/daggers. Her legs are a mixture of leather and pieces of dragon hide colored blue. The outside of her thighs, around her hips, lower knee and shins are covered with a later of the dragon hide. The front and back of her thighs and calves are covered with brown leather. Esther wears thick, brown boots with a steel plate inside of them. The boots are made of two thick layers of tough leather and between the layers, on top of the boots, is a steel plate. Her gloves for her hands are also made the thick leather but instead it is colored black. Esther would have the Elven beauty that most elves have. Her hair, however, would be a dark gray. This is because her hair is naturally white, a trait within the Rzzar family. She dyed her hair black and thus is began to fade to make this dark gray color. Her hair would in a layered fashion. The bottom layer would be down along her neck, while the top layer is in a small pony tail. Her eyes would be a stunning sapphire blue. She wouldn't have any scars on her face, her being smooth and soft, and well toned. History Ianna Celeste gave birth to Esther on a dark, lonely night. Little did Ianna know, fate wasn't going to be very kind to her. Just hours after labor, a group of bandits stormed into Ianna's home, taking any valued belongings Ianna had. She was too weak to defend off the bandits from taking Esther. The bandits gotten away with everything they wanted, their plan going perfect. The leather of the raid, named Damion, stayed behind as the others ran with the valuables. Damion smirked as he held Esther in his arms. "Don't worry, Ianna, I will take good care of her." He let out a laugh as Ianna weakly screamed at him as he turned his heel to leave, for Ianna to never see her daughter again. Damion was a part of a bandit group within the hot desert. It was where Esther had grown up in her childhood. Damion and his wife treated Esther like she was their own daughter. But Esther never knew what her last name was. Damion did mention the last name "Rzzar" a few times while she was a child. Esther remembered this, the name sounding rather interesting to her. As Esther had gotten older, Damion began to teach her the art of the blade. She was a natural at it, learning quicker than the average child. By the time Esther turned the age of 18, she managed to beat one of the best fighters within the Bandits. Damion was extremely impressed, thus putting her on a mission with a few others. During this mission of a raid, Esther realized this wasn't what she wanted to to do with her life. She decided to stay with the bandits to finish her training. By the time she was about 21, she confronted Damion that being a bandit isn't what she wanted. He became furious, thus began a duel between the two. Esther managed to injured him enough to escape. He screamed at her to never return for betraying him. Esther just smiled, hearing the exact words she wanted. Esther traveled to Al Kharid, climbing onto the edge of a roof of the town's general store for a rest. She realized she was growing hungry, thus causing her to leap off the roof and land onto the ground. She began to walk down the path towards the Kebab store, only to be stalked by a man. She would have an odd feeling around her, but she wouldn't of have paid much attention to it. She entered the shop and made her purchase. She walked out of the store taking a bite of her Kebab, heading to the small cliff that surrounds the palace of Al Kharid. She hopped up onto it to sit down, only to find the man wasn't too far away. He stared at her while charging magicks, soon casting three stone slabs to encase her to the cliff. He approached her, as he had the same feeling as she did. He asked her why she was there, as he thinks she's an assassin. She would have told him she wouldn't have any idea what he's talking about. He eventually asked what her name was, Once Esther told him, he dispelled the stone slabs around her. The man was Syer Rzzar, a brother of Esther. He asked her a few more questions before finding out she was a long lost sibling. He asked her to go along with him, while he charged a teleport. She nodded, knowing it could be better for her. They arrived in Ardougne, soon to walk to the west for quite a ways until they ended up at an abandoned building. Syer and Esther both cautiously approached the broken doors, rats running off away from them as they did. Syer opened one of the doors, only for the hinges to give. The door feel to the ground and they both stepped over it to enter. The building inside was covered with dark stains of blood, along with bloodied bolts all over the ground. Esther staying near the doorway, as Syer approached another room. The door was shut and as he opened it, the door fell to the ground as well. Inside the room was the mother of the two siblings, Ianna Celeste. She was covered with bolts embedded in her from her chest to her thighs. Syer lets out a cry from this sight, stepping back away from the doorway. Esther, being curious, peeked into the room. The sight of Ianna burned into her mind, with Syer whispering words involving "mother". Esther soon realizes it was the mother she truly never knew of and that her whole life was a lie. Esther steps away from the doorway, only to let Syer release his anger from bursting out a surge of fire into the room. The contents of the room began to burn, as the siblings stepeed out of the building. The whole building soon began to the burn, as they both watched it go into ashes. Syer soon turned to Esther, telling her they should leave. Esther nods as Syer charges a teleport, expanding both their hands to each other till they touched, teleporting away from the scene. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds